Diary Of A Psychopath
by MistressGreyback
Summary: Gunnar has a new girlfriend, she's got her issues but nothing compared to Colt. They used to call him Billy the Kid, but after being buried alive, he isn't happy. Everyone thinks Billy has turned on the Expendables, but no one can prepare themselves for what's coming when he reveals the truth. The day a stranger arrived on his doorstep was the day everything changed. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1: I Could Be Your New Addiction

**A/N: **Forewarning, I handwrite the chapters then type them up due to the fact I only have access to a PC via the library and that's only an hour a day so yeah, chapters will be slow to come but I hope they'll be good :D Reviews would be very very helpful!

******Diary Of A Psychopath**

**Chapter 1: I Could Be Your New** **Addiction**

_Three months after Expendables 2_

"Hold still," Art struck him on the leg with the back of her hand. "The infection will get worse if we don't pump you full of antibiotics," she frowned.  
"It tickles," he gritted his teeth. Colt's leg twitched as she poked and prodded, her fingers slid under his knee and . . . "Oh Jesus," he cried out. "Enough," he doubled over. Colt let out a god-awful howl as the needle went straight through the meat of his ass, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "You are one cruel mistress," he groaned.  
"At least you won't get the flu, and I won't have to deal with you again."  
"Was it really that bad?" He looked her dead in the eye, "The wound I mean."  
"You were stabbed repeatedly, they beat the crap out of you. They even buried you alive to save them the time of finishing you off, I don't know," she shrugged. "I only knows what the boss tells me and that's jack shit." Art helped him sit back up, watching him cringe as he rubbed his backside. Colt eased off the table and stood, stretching his muscles. Art looked him up and down then rolled her eyes skyward, he was _always_ showing off. If he wasn't bending over, he was stretching. Like a dog with a bone, Colt didn't know when to quit.  
"I'm gay, you moron," Art muttered. Colt's jaw dropped as Art walked out, heading straight for the SCIF room. She locked the door and punched in her code, bolts slid straight through the middle of the door from the walls and up through the floor, then down from the roof. No one could break through a solid steel door without having a hell of a lot of C-4 explosive. She sat in front of the single laptop, shaking the mouse to wake it up. The screen came to life, a familiar face appearing on it.  
"Hey boss, what's up?"  
"Move the package, I've got a feeling we're going to be needing it soon."

* * *

_Three months later_

The look in her eyes said she was running on pure instinct and adrenaline, she wasn't even thinking before she attacked. Gunnar stepped back, out of arm's reach as she swung the machete hard and fast. He got hold of her wrist, his other hand on her bicep before Jensen dislocated her shoulder. She dropped to her knees, screaming through gritted teeth. The pain seemed to wake her from her berserker state . . .  
Or, maybe not.  
The tattoo on her exposed wrist was in Russian, but he knew what it said: All the brave men are dead. Billy the Kid was dead, Sara's father and brother were dead, her mother locked up in an Israeli prison. Gunnar grunted as her head impacted with his face, busting his nose and lip. It was like she was in a trance, the regular human side of her was gone; only the self-preservation urge remained.  
"Sara!" Gunnar punched her hard and knocked her out cold. She dropped to the floor like a lump of wood, arm facing the wrong way, machete next to her. "Damnit," Gunner sighed. He slung her limp body over his shoulder and carried her to the lounge, laying her down on it. He stripped her down to her undergarments. Hmm, that was new. He leaned in close to her thigh, noticing the tattoo. It was twelve digits long, ten numbers and two letters at the end. A barcode? Maybe, but who the hell got a barcode tattooed on their leg? He popped her shoulder back in and got a blanket from the linen closet, spreading it over her. He sat next to her and switched on the TV, the Superbowl was on mute while the ads ran.

Jensen heard her groan and roll onto her side, face-planting his leg. Gunnar glanced down, running his fingers through her cropped hair. He leaned back, unmuting the TV and changing the channel to an action movie. He turned the volume to full-blast, waiting for the explosion to happen in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1.  
BOOM!  
Sara shot up off the couch, fists raised and ready for action. Gunnar took one look at her face and cracked up laughing, ignoring the machete near her feet. She blinked, looking at Gunnar. Sara narrowed her eyes and kicked him in the shin, picking the machete up.  
"Hey baby," Gunnar smiled.  
"Not funny," she frowned.  
"Nor is you trying to kill me, but I don't point out that you're a paranoid schizophrenic with dissociative personality disorder," he grinned. She kicked him again but he ignored it, Sara slumped on the couch next to him and wiped the machete on the couch. Her clothes were folded neatly on the arm of the couch, perfect as always. Just the way Jensen liked it.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to - Shit happened while you were away that I'm still dealing with."  
Fair enough, he gave a nod. They rarely actually talked about their 'feelings' and 'emotions', neither of them knew what to say and especially with Barney hanging around lately. Ross had seen her Kawasaki in the driveway a dozen times and every time Jensen bullshitted him that the bike was his, there was no way in hell Gunnar could fit his wide frame on that tiny thing. She flinched as she pulled her jeans back on, struggling to grip the hem of her pants. Gunnar eased her hands off the jeans and slid them up her legs, over her waist. He leaned in close, pressing his left cheek against her shoulder. Mm, he sighed. The view from here was perfect.  
"Don't worry about the shirt, you can leave that off," he kissed her neck.  
"I have to get to work soon," she rolled her eyes. "I've got a job you know."  
"I know, hunting down CIA operatives and killing them, but is it really a job?"  
"It pays, so technically yeah," she shrugged. Sara flinched when she moved her shoulder, rubbing the joint with her free hand. Gunnar's arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned back into him, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Hey Gunnar, why don't you introduce me to your ladyfriend?" A voice came from downstairs, "You got thirty minutes to get laid and get your ass to the hangar, we're leaving soon!"  
"Shit," Jensen muttered. "You coming or?"  
"Hell, why not. Nothing better to do, maybe Church will turn up and I can shoot him," Sara winked.


	2. Chapter 2: Whatever Will Be, Will Be

**A/N: **Thank you for the follow :D The party is about to begin, mwahahaha. And yes, if it's not blatantly bloody obvious, Billy The Kid is alive. Just don't get your hopes up, cause he's not a friendly anymore ;)

**********Diary Of A Psychopath**

Chapter 2: Whatever Will Be, Will Be

"Hey Colt, you ready?" Art said, holstering her pistol.  
"Ready as I'll ever be. Where's Black?" Colt asked.  
"No clue," his XO shrugged. "Jet takes off in thirty minutes."  
Colt nodded and made up his bunk, packing his rifle into his bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder, walked out of the dorm and onto the tarmac. Reilly, Newman and Flynn were there but not Black. Their XO had made it clear, be on time or don't bother turning up at all. Colt groaned into his hands, at this rate Black would never - He watched numerous cars appear on the far side of the tarmac, a group of men climbed out and milled around as if waiting for something.  
Nobody was meant to be here, it was a private air strip that only the . . . CIA used. Cold whistled, getting Flynn's attention. He pointed to the far side as Flynn got out his binoculars and peered through them.

"Colt, get inside, now," Flynn ordered.  
"Wh -"  
"Ross is here, where the hell is Black?" Flynn barked.  
"I told you I'd be here, cool your jets," Black snapped. "You got a problem, take it up with the boss."  
"Enough, you have your orders now do your job," their XO snapped. Art shot daggers at them, foot tapping the pavement. _Damn it Vilain, where are you? The kids are getting antsy, they're ready to high-tail it._ She paged their CO, rolling her eyes when there was no response. It figured, Vilain was probably hunting the Asian bitch down and her mercenary boyfriend. Vilain wanted revenge for Jean's death, and until they got it . . . Even Colt was having bad feelings about the mission and the guy had pretty decent instincts but no one bothered to argue after seeing what Jean had done to the Expendables brat. "Let's rock and roll."

* * *

"Be nice," Gunnar adjusted her collar. "No mentioning Europe," he said, "or getting angry."  
"When have you ever known sweet little me to get angry?" she smiled and tied her hair up. "So-"  
"Just don't show off."  
She gave a nod, now that she understood. Don't reveal who you truly are, not in front of anyone. That was Gunnar's main rule and she'd lived by it. Sara had even taken his surname for ease of a false identity.  
"Gunnar," Sara looked at him.  
"Yeah?"  
She kissed him passionately, pulling back to look him dead in the eye. "If I die, it better be by your hand."  
"You're not going to die."  
"When Ross finds out -"

"If he finds out, and he won't from me. You bury any ideas of revenge - on anyone - and we'll be fine."  
Well there was no guarantee of that ever happening, but she'd try. Sara holstered her two Desert Eagle pistols and sheathed the machete, strapping it to her back. The next six hours would determine the rest of her life: the hunter, or the hunted. She walked outside and climbed into the old pickup truck, Gunnar had already loaded the weapons cache onto the bed. He slid into the front seat and started the truck, Sara's head resting on the window. She managed to look bored and murderous at the same time.  
"So where are we headed?"  
"Siberia, rumour has it the plutonium Vilain had is still out there."  
And if it was? Sara smirked, that five tonne fairy was going to fly. Maybe not today but once she was ready, Vilain's work would be finished. Her phone buzzed, Sara glanced down at it.  
"Mind if I use yours? I'm out of credit."  
Gunnar hmmphed and dug his phone out of his pocket, handing it to her. He watched her type the number in with his peripheral vision as Gunnar eased the truck out of the driveway. It was a local number, so who the hell was she calling?  
"Hey Phil, yeah, it's me. I'm going out of country for a few days, you may have to change Zeus' kennel. He gets antsy being alone for so long, just make sure he's got enough food and water. You'd better take care of him or I'll rip your damn head off."  
Gunnar chuckled under his breath, that stupid dog nearly ran her life. Zeus was a giant Caucasian Ovcharka and a total wimp, the dog was meant to be vicious and yet he sulked anytime Sara was away. Gunnar had offered her to let the dog stay at his house but she refused.

* * *

"He's got twenty minutes left," Ross checked his watch. "You believe it? The guy actually got a girlfriend."  
"She's probably a mercenary, which means she's nuts. He's probably tried to kill her a dozen times already," Lee muttered.  
"Gunnar has a family now," Yin spoke up. "He needs more money."  
Oh for God's sake, Barney groaned. Not this shit again. "We all need more money Yang, but until it comes, suck it up." Ross watched as Toll and Caeser slowly walked in, slumping down on two containers full of ammunition. The cannon had been repaired after Lee's last adventure with it, but until they tested it, they wouldn't know if it _was_ fixed or not. Barney sat in the pilot seat, feet propped up against the console. Lee flipped his Bowie knife over in his hands, he'd given Gunnar his knife back after the viking had asked for it back.

The pickup roared into the hangar, Gunnar standing on the tray as he hoisted the container onto his shoulder. Crankenstein smiled at the group as he jumped off the pickup when it came to a halt. Sara stuck her head out the driver's side window and looked over at him, hair tumbling down her shoulder. So maybe it was a little off-kilter to pull up on the side of a dirt road and have sex before a mission, but the adrenaline was already running through their veins. She had an almost gleeful look in her eyes as she parked the truck and jumped out, pistols hanging from her cargo pants. Her fly was down, exposing cherry red boxer shorts with little white snowflakes all over them.  
"About damn time," Ross came walking out of the plane. "Took _you_ long enough."

"Had to apply an emergency patch to a tire, it nearly blew," Sara shrugged and deflecting the innuendo. "You must be the purple dinosaur," she smiled.  
"Barney Ross," he held out his hand. The machete stuck up past her shoulder, Ross' eyes were drawn to it immediately and the carving on the handle. One of Gunnar's blades. Gunnar never let anyone touch his weapons unless he allowed it, so if she had his machete . . . Maybe he could trust her. "This is Lee," Ross cocked his head towards the bald British man standing behind him. "I take it you're Gunnar's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend might be a bit of a stretch . . . maybe uh, wife?" Sara chewed her lip.  
"You're married?" Lee coughed, coffee sprayed from his nose as he clutched the styrofoam cup. "You married her after six months?"  
"We've known each other for eighteen months," Gunnar shrugged. "It isn't legal, there was no paperwork. Wife, girlfriend, whatever you want to call it. So, you ready?"  
"Still waiting on -"  
"Hi Barney," Maggie smiled as she walked into the hangar.  
Sara whipped out the machete in a heartbeat, eyes fixed on Maggie. "You didn't tell me the fucking CIA was involved," she growled.  
Maggie's eyes went straight to Sara, the Chinese woman drawing her pistol and aiming it at Gunnar's other-half. "You," she hissed.  
"Oh great," Lee said aloud, "Let me guess, you're Gunnar's jealous ex-girlfriend, Maggie?" he joked.  
"She kills CIA operatives for a living!"  
"Only if they try and kill me first," Sara snapped. "Not my fault if they can't hold their own."  
"Enough! You, on the plane," Gunnar barked at Maggie. "You, blade down before this gets messy."  
Sara watched as Maggie walked onto the plane, followed by Ross. "Who brings a gun to a knife fight?" she rolled her eyes heavenward, "Jesus Christ, I thought the bitch was dead."  
"Who do you think took Vilain's head off?" Jensen gestured to Maggie, "Ross delivered it to Church. They probably put it on a spike outside Langley."


	3. Chapter 3: Down The Rabbit Hole

**A/N**: Thank you for the review Mopargirl1 :3 Hope you like this chapter, because Gunnar's about to crack.

**********Diary Of A Psychopath**

**Chapter 3: Down The Rabbit Hole**

"You think she knows?" Lee murmured and glanced back at Gunnar's girlfriend.  
"Oh she knows, she's just flaunting it," Barney muttered.  
"Flaunting what?" Christmas raised an eyebrow.  
"The fact they're not hers," Barney smirked to himself as the plane taxied out onto the runway. Sara sat at the back, feet propped up on the seat opposite her. Gunnar was hunched over, writing something on a napkin. He coughed, putting the napkin to his nose and blowing. Jensen scrunched it up and tossed it into the bin, strapping himself in as the plane picked up speed.

"Oh you're asking for it," Gunnar muttered as he glanced down at her exposed boxers. He scratched the curved scar on his face, his other hand reached down and zipped her pants shut. "Keep away from Maggie, you understand?"  
"I get it, she's Ross' girl," Sara sighed. "When do I get to kill her?"  
"When you're on neutral turf," Gunnar said and adjusted his bandana. "We ready?"  
"Keep your ass in your seat, Gunnar," Ross shouted.  
"So how'd you two meet?" Toll Road asked, looking at Sara.  
"Therapy," she smiled. "Most handsome guy in the room, and the only one in the room with a degree."  
Toll Road chuckled, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, hey Gunnar?"

* * *

_Six months earlier  
_  
"Respect must be taught, not earned or given," Vilain said.  
Ava clenched her fists, keeping her hands by her side as Hector ran his double-bladed knife down her back. The cut followed her spine straight down. Hector lifted the knife, then poured cold seawater down her back. Salt burned her wounds, eyes stinging as she fought to keep them open.

"What is your name?" Vilain leaned in close to her face.  
"Ava Vilain," she spoke. Hector's knife trailed along her back again, she felt the pressure ease but only for a few moments of blessed relief.  
"What is your mission?"  
"To follow orders," she coughed. Jean's foot slammed into her stomach and she gasped for air, choking back tears. "You done? I'm getting pretty bored of this," Ava said hoarsely to Vilain.  
"Where is the boy?" Vilain said.  
"Recovering," she rubbed her wrists. "You kicked a knife into his chest."  
"He is alive, yes?"  
"They dug him up an hour ago, the hyper-oxygenated blood kept his brain from being damaged."  
"And now?"  
"A couple of days, he'll be right."  
"Get on the plane and take him to America, have him fixed up then give him to Viktor."

No. Her face paled, Ava gave a nod. "Yes Sir," she said. Viktor would torture him, turn him into a monster like the Expendables. The Kid was engaged, he had a woman for petes sake. She couldn't do this, could she? She had to follow orders, but standing on Janus' doorstep - she wasn't alone. It wasn't just her life she was affecting, it was Billy's. If she allowed this to happen, allowed Viktor to get his hands on the Kid - only God knew what Viktor would do to the poor bastard.

* * *

Vilain had only wanted to make money, not destroy the world. Five billion dollars in total, except some of his subjugates hadn't cared about the money, just loyalty. According to Ross, Vilain had give up. He'd given in rather than go down fighting, it was shameful. Instead of charging Ross, Vilain had just stood there. With the CIA in command of a plane full of plutonium, it hadn't taken long for the hijacking to occur. Vilain's men had taken the plane to Siberia and split the plutonium up, spreading it across the country.  
Now . . . the CIA had come to take it back.  
Maggie felt the plane rise, strapped into her seat behind Barney. She glanced back, Sara was asleep with her head on Jensen's shoulder. Gunnar was just sitting there, staring at the cockpit, those pale blue eyes of his gave her the creeps. According to Barney, he'd been a methhead. It had changed at some point, he'd dropped the drugs and taken up a girlfriend.

"Sara Nialson is on the CIA's most wanted list," Maggie spoke quietly to Ross. "She worked for Jean Vilain, killed thirty CIA operatives in Europe in the past year and is a functioning sociopath. She feels nothing, yet . . ."  
"Hold on," Ross said. "She worked for Vilain?"  
"You didn't know?" Maggie said.  
"Lee, take the stick," Barney stood as Lee swapped seats. "Son of a bitch . . ." Barney stormed down the aisle, grabbing Sara by the arm and hauling her up. "Open the hatch!"  
"Barn -" Gunnar looked at Maggie, "What did you say?" he yelled. "I'm gonna make you wish you'd kept your trap shut!" He undid the seatbelt and jumped up, drawing his Bowie knife.  
"She worked for Vilain, and you want her to work with us?" Barney snapped.  
"Yeah, I know," Gunnar said. "She isn't like Vilain, she has beliefs, dreams . . ."  
Ross let go of her arm as he felt something press against his groin. The barrel of a pistol dug into the meat of his thigh, right where his femoral artery was. She turned, leg lifting slightly before Sara spun full-force and performed a roundhouse kick. Her foot caught Barney in the face, sending him stumbling back into one of the seats.

"Keep your fucking hands off me!" Sara hissed, clutching her Desert Eagle and aiming it at Barney. She stepped back onto the hatch, staring down the sight of the gun. She heard the motor whirr at the last moment before the doors dropped out from beneath her. She fell, air rushed up towards her - or was she rushing down towards the air? No matter, she was falling fast. Her body plummeted through the sky as Sara closed her eyes, put her legs together and held her hands by her side. Her heart pounded in her chest, so this was it . . . Vilain dead by Barney's hands and now she would be dead at that bitch's hand.

* * *

"Flynn, get us to Siberia," Art barked. She clipped herself into her seat onboard the SR-71 Blackbird, watching the ramp close. The team were all aboard, waiting until the jet ascended to 40,000 feet before they unclipped their six-point seatbelts. Huh, Art watched as something fell past them. What idiot threw shit out of a plane? She rolled her eyes, the old jet gained speed by the second. Compared to the old junkyard seaplane the Expendables had, the Blackbird could hit Mach 2 with ease. At a top speed of 3540km/h, they'd be in Siberia by the afternoon.  
"Colt, you ready for this?" Art looked at him.  
"Billy the Kid is dead. Vilain killed him in cold blood. Yeah, I'm ready." Colt nudged his duffel bag with his foot; the G-forces didn't affect them as much due to the build of the plane. "So, where's the Boss?"  
"Hell if I know, probably Russia if she's alive or hunting Ross." Ava was hunting Ross down like a dog to a bone, and when Ava found him . . . Art didn't want to see what would happen when Ross became a pincushion.

* * *

"Turn this plane around, now!" Gunnar put Maggie in a chokehold with one arm and held the blade to her neck with his other. "You land it and find Sara, or I kill her. Make your choice Ross, your team or your girlfriend!"  
"She worked for Vilain."  
"So?" Gunnar barked, "I worked for Munroe and you still took me back."  
"That's different Gunnar," Barney said.  
"How is that different? She was a part of this team, she trusted me! She trusted you even though she wanted to kill you, and now she's dead." Jensen pressed the knife harder against Maggie's neck, breaking the skin. "Turn the plane!"

Thump.  
Ross looked up.  
Thump, thump.  
Another loud thump, then silence. Stupid birds. Barney stared at Gunnar, the look in the Swede's dead pale blue eyes said it all. He'd take the plane down if he had to, no hesitation, and them along with it.  
"Lee, turn the plane around and land. We need the jet ski's," Barney ordered. Ross backed down as Gunnar moved the blade away from Maggie's neck. Jensen kicked her in the back, propelling her into Barney. "You ever harm a hair on Sara's head, I cut yours off," Gunnar looked at Maggie. Sara would be dead soon, if she wasn't already. No way she could have survived a fall like that, not without a parachute.


	4. Chapter 4: Spread Your Wings

**A/N: **Things are going to get shaken up like crazy in the next two chapters or so. Reviews would be insanely kind: did anyone get the joke at the end of chapter 2/start of chapter 3? Who do you think Anna's real father is? Who do you think Vilain's daughter is after? The conspiracy is slowly unravelling, and Barney may not survive it.

**Diary Of A Psychopath**

**Chapter 4: Spread Your Wings, My Little Butterfly**

"Beware, beware, of what we care,  
care for what you do,  
'cause Mumbo Jumbo's gonna hoodoo you,  
Mumbo Jumbo's gonna hoodoo you.  
Boomlay, Boomlay, Boomlay,  
BOOM."  
- Team Hymn

* * *

_Fifteen months earlier_

"Why thank you, Miss Reilly," Anna giggled as she shook the bear's paw. The viking man sat at the pink two-foot-high table. His knees towered over the table as Gunnar hunched over, reaching for the tiny plastic cup. He sipped at it as orange juice dribbled down his chin. He dabbed at it with his collar, watching as the four year old picked up a bell and rang it. "Waitress, more cookies please," Anna called out.  
"Yes, Ma'am." Sara faked a British accent. She smiled and brought a plate into the room. She wore a blue dress with a white pinafore tied around her waist. Admittedly the dress was two sizes too small, so it conformed to all the right places from Gunnar's perspective. Her breasts swelled against the tight material and the waist of it pointed out that she did in fact have hips. A one night stand with a total stranger and her life had changed forever when she was only twenty two.  
"Mommy, can I go play with Zeus?" Anna looked up at Sara.  
"Sure sweetie," Sara smiled, watching Anna climb out the window.  
"Oh thank God," Gunnar groaned and jumped to his feet. He worked out the kinks in his muscles as Sara sashayed towards him, putting her hands on his chest. Zeus would watch over Anna, make sure no one got within ten feet of the kid. The dog had nearly attacked Gunnar the first time he'd come over, then Gunnar had said the safe word. Now Gunnar could go freely in the yard whenever he pleased, watching over Anna as she played.

"She's a good kid," Gunnar said, "and you're a good parent."  
"She likes you," Sara kissed him gently. She shuddered and leaned into his embrace as his hand trailed down her spine. Gunnar slid his hands under her thighs and lifted her with ease, carrying her to the lounge and setting her down.  
"L27JVS," he looked out the window and read the license plate of a car parked outside. That hadn't been parked there thirty minutes ago.  
"Anna!" Sara ran outside in two seconds flat, getting between Anna and the tall brunette man.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I want my granddaughter," he spoke with an almost French accent, sunglasses covering his weak old eyes.  
"You get back in that car and take that bitch with you. Anna, go inside to Gun, now."  
"Who is Gun?" her father queried.  
"None of your damn business, now leave before I scream bloody murder and he comes running," Sara spoke defiantly.  
"You insolent -"  
He went to strike her, arm raised. A hand wrapped around his wrist as Sara's father looked up, meeting the gaze of the dead-eyed man they called Frankenstein.  
"Walk away, or this goes in there," Gunnar pushed his Bowie knife against the man's thigh. "Now."  
The man backed up, stepping away towards the car. He slid in the driver's seat and slammed the door shut.  
"I won't forget this, Sara," he called out.

Sara watched the car back out of the driveway and drive down the street, it turned right. Her heart pounded in her chest for the next half minute, adrenaline rushing through her veins. It wouldn't be long before the shakes started, all she had to do was calm herself down and therein lay the problem. She'd never learnt to meditate, to control her body. There was no need, she'd always been in the field - adrenaline was a good thing when you were trying to stay alive. Going into a berserker rage was helpful when dealing with five targets or more, she could focus on killing them and block out everything else. Unfortunately it required the use of crank, and she'd kicked the habit after falling pregnant, but now?  
Temptation was staring her in the face, she even had a few grams stashed somewhere upstairs. If she could just find it . . . it wouldn't take long before she found her way to his door, and Anna didn't need to know about any of that stuff. If Anna lost her innocence early, it would be Sara's fault. Anna didn't need to know about her job, or what she did on the side. As far as the four year old was concerned, Sara was a flight attendant. In a way it was true, Sara worked on planes a lot and did help people find their seats. They were just usually unconscious at the time, so they couldn't complain about the quality of the service.  
"Sara, you okay?" Gunnar looked at her.  
"Yeah, just gimme a - gimme a sec. I just need to -"

* * *

"What the - " Colt watched as the plane turned. Shit! "Drop the ramp, we're not leaving."  
"What do you mean we're not leaving?" Art looked at him.  
"That wasn't junk falling from the plane; I think that was a person."  
"Nialson," Art murmured. "Fuck!"  
She unclipped herself, watching as Reilly powered the jet down. "Tactical positions, now. Surround the thing as it lands, take it down hard. No screw-ups. Colt, you take position by the unloaded containers. Flynn, make yourself obvious. Black, get hidden, I want you as backup, keep an eye out for the Boss."  
"Ava's here?"  
"There's a helicopter pad here, so yeah, I think she is," Art murmured. Ava lived her life in the sky, almost like an Olympian goddess. Never touching the ground unless she needed to, and with five billion dollars' worth of plutonium at her disposal - if she could sell the plutonium then the world would fall. Five billion dollars in the hands of a sociopath and murderer? That was enough to buy the White House. Ava could buy anyone she needed and whatever she needed. The day that Art and her team became redundant? They'd been terminated. She'd seen what had happened to Connor, Ava had run out of uses for him and thus he'd found himself without a head. A multi-million dollar bounty hunt had even been organised in 2003, funded by Ava and her associates.  
The bitch was powerful and until she was stopped – if not by Art, then Sara or even Barney Ross – the guillotine would always loom over their heads.  
"Take them all down?" Colt looked at his XO.  
"If they don't hand Nialson over then yes, if they do, take them down regardless. They're a threat and a distraction, they either work with us or they die."


	5. Chapter 5: Churches And Dinosaurs

**A/N: **Does Barney know Colt is Billy? Find out soon :D

**Diary Of A Psychopath**

**Chapter 5: Churches And Dinosaurs Don't Mix**

* * *

Colt stood on the runway watching as the old cargo plane came in for landing. One foot on a container, the other on the tarmac, Colt cocked his rifle. He peered through the scope at the oncoming plane, the wheels had already descended from the hatch. Another minute and the plane would touch down. Colt signalled the others spread across the area, his finger going back to the trigger.

As the wheels touched the tarmac, Colt squeezed the trigger. The front tyre on his side exploded, a second later, the other front tyre exploded. The plane's nose crumpled like a tin can, the side door was thrown open and the stairs dropped as seven figures filed out of the plane. Guns drawn, they aimed outwards, eyes scanning their surroundings. Ross' revolver was up, his trigger finger itchy. Gunnar had an automatic machine gun in one hand and Bowie knife in the other.

"Drop your weapons, now!" Black yelled.  
"Flynn, take the viking!" Art barked.  
"It's Frankenstein's Monster, you bitch," Gunnar mumbled incoherently.  
"Sara Nialson, where is she?" Colt stood. The scarf wrapped around his face, covering everything but his eyes.

"The Asian bitch dropped her from the plane!" Gunnar grabbed Maggie by the hair, pressing his knife to her throat. "You let me walk, now. Your fight is with the rest of them, not me."

"Art?" Colt spoke into his earwig. "It's Jensen, what do we do?"

"Flynn? Your call, think you can handle Jensen?" Art said.

"Considering I'm bigger, yeah. Take the Asians down first, I'll take Crankenstein," Flynn stood. If Death ever rode in on his white horse to take Flynn down, Flynn would just get out his machete and chop the bastard down.

"I've seen him fight, he's a beast," Colt said. "You won't win."

"Get that knife off him and we're golden," Flynn smirked.

Flynn, Art . . . He'd heard those names before. Somewhere familiar, but where? Gunnar stared at the scarfed man, there was something familiar about his eyes. They were just like Sara's, young and experienced. A hint of Darkness lurking just beneath the surface.

"So, who takes on Twinkletoes?" Colt huffed.

"Me," Art said, "Reilly, Black, you disable Ross and the rest."

"On three, the monster brings Chan forward," Art shouted at the seven.

"Gunnar, don't. You hand her over, you leave this team permanently," Barney warned.

"She -" Gunnar let go of Maggie as warm blood sprayed his face, pieces of brain matter struck Barney and Christmas. The shot had come from one of the hangars, somewhere there would be a sniper laying down in a nest. A massive black man - even by Gunnar's standards - charged first, going straight for Gunnar.

"Gunnar? Take him down," Ross ordered.

"Gladly," Jensen growled. "What do you know about Sara?" Gunnar ditched his automatic, dropping the Bowie knife by his feet. He chuckled, now he knew where he recognised the name from. He got within two feet of Flynn, allowing the B.A Baracus wannabe to get close. Gunnar grinned.

"Hey, you're the penguin," Gunnar said.

Flynn stopped dead in his tracks. Two seconds was all the time Gunnar needed, he punched Flynn square in the face. Flynn stumbled back; Gunnar advanced and got hold of the penguin's shoulders. Gunnar kneed him in the stomach, pounding into him like a jackhammer. Flynn reacted instantly, doubling over . . . Only to drive himself forward and take Gunnar with him as if they were in a scrum. Gunnar stumbled back, falling down ass first.

"Insect," Gunnar chuckled. He picked up his fallen bowie knife and drove it up between Flynn's ribs, twisting hard and shoving Flynn aside.

The last words former African commando Terence Flynn heard were: "Sara taught me that."

Colt reached back, retrieving a Kalashnikov assault rifle. The worst thing was that the aim was off by three inches, the good thing was it could fire fast and without stopping.

"Art?" Colt said, watching as Gunnar retrieved his knife from Flynn's heart. "He just said he learnt that from -"

"I heard. That means nothing; she's been screwing him for a year and a half."

Maybe longer, if the Barbie doll was anything to go by. Art stood, making herself known.  
"We killed one of yours, you killed one of -" Art choked, gargling as a bullet made its way through her neck. At the same time, a throwing knife made itself known in her chest. Lee's arm lowered as he went for the second player, Colt.

"Wait -" Colt looked at Ross, reaching for his scarf. He undid it with one hand, unwrapping it and throwing it aside.

"Wrong move, Kid," his earwig crackled. Oh shit. A helicopter rose over the horizon, hovering in place like a sentinel.

"You know, I like you Billy, shame Vilain didn't succeed in killing you, but then he wanted you alive anyway. Me? Incompetence is always a problem; my orders to Art were clear, stay in the shadows. Unfortunately she didn't understand that that meant. You're getting a promotion, Bonnieboy."

Colt stayed silent, standing there with his beard exposed. Thin scars ran down the left side of his face, starting at his eyebrow and ending at his nostril. Billy raised his hands above his head, watching as Ross came towards him.

"What the hell are you doing, Colt?" Reilly and Black yelled at him.

"Surviving," Colt shouted, grunting as Ross bent his arm backwards and hauled him towards the plane.

* * *

She closed her eyes, feet touching the surface of the water before she plunged beneath it. Water filled her nose and ears as she struggled, kicking her way to the surface. Sara gasped as her lungs breathed in oxygen, arms flailing for something to grab onto. A lifesaver ring was thrown at her, the ring slid over her head and she grabbed on. Who - She looked up, staring at the tattooed man with the cowboy hat.  
"Need a hand, gorgeous?"  
"Tool," Sara narrowed her eyes at him. "I need a mani-pedi and a nice cold beer, but a hand will do. Ross send you?"  
"He wanted to see if it was true."  
"If what's true?"  
"That Gunnar loves you," Tool chuckled. "Frankenstein kicked the meth habit, but now? You look worse then he did when he was on the drug, so how long have you been using?"  
"Every now and again ..." Sara paddled towards the boat, "He dropped me from a fucking plane, without warning."  
"And Gunnar proved you can be trusted, but . . . don't expect Ross to be happy."  
"Why?"  
"He threatened to kill Maggie," Tool sighed. Sara went silent as she climbed up the back of the boat, sitting on the lower step with her feet still in the water. "Let me guess, mutual hate for each other, allies when needed?" Tool sat next to her, handing her a frosted bottle of beer. "Drink up."  
"Mm," she groaned as she cracked the lid and took a swig. The cold liquid ran down her chin as she started to scull it, hands shaking from the adrenaline. "Should I say thank God, or thank Tool?"  
"Thank Frankenstein," Tool chuckled. "Nice tattoo," he nodded to her shoulder.  
"Shit," she muttered. The water had washed most of the makeup away, all her tattoos were exposed. Sara groaned, well, she was exposed now and soaking wet. Gunnar would like both those things, but if Ross knew what the church on her back meant . . . that would be a problem.  
"Seven years in a prison huh?" Tool said, "How old were you?"  
"Not even a teenager," Sara mumbled. "Do we really have to talk about it?"  
"Either talk to me or Ross, take your pick sweetheart. I'm the one with the beer, he's the one with the gun," Tool chuckled. "What did you do to end up in said prison?"  
"Killed a man who tried to beat my brother, ripped his throat open with a crowbar. It's why I'm so - Gunnar knows about Anna, he was there the day they wanted to take her. If not for him, I probably wouldn't even have her."  
"Anna?"  
Sara reached into her shirt, the photo was probably ruined but what the hell. She slid the photo out from her bra, unfolding it and handing it to Tool. "Looks just like her father," Sara smiled and sculled the rest of her beer.  
"Does he know?"  
"Probably somewhere in there he does, but he's forgotten. We were both high at the time," Sara shrugged. "Anna knows, that's all that matters."


	6. Chapter 6: Some Whale Ass

**A/N:** Thankyou to the guest for the review :D You made my day. All hell will break loose within the next few chapters, just have to plan it out. Ava will make a physical appearance in the mainstream timeline rather than flashbacks.

**Diary Of A Psychopath  
Chapter 6: Gunnar Would Just Love Some Whale Ass**

"Maggot," Gunnar hauled the man to the pickup truck. He banged Colt's head into the roof then shoved him inside.  
"Better watch your head," Gunnar muttered. "If Sara isn't alive, your ass is going to be french fried."  
"Who do you think I'm working for, dipshit?"  
"What the hell is that meant to mean?" Gunnar slammed Colt's head against the drivers seat headrest. Before Billy had died, he'd said 'they were waiting for me.' They, Vilain and his team. Someone had been watching Billy, or at least had known where they were going. Had Sara had some involvement in Billy's death? The kid hadn't deserved to die the way he had. A knife through the chest was one of the worst ways to die, slow and painful. Watching everything go black an inch at a time, knowing you were dying ...  
"Do you know Sara?" Gunnar said, sliding in next to Colt. Yang sat in the driver's seat, "Doesn't matter anyway, she's dead," Gunnar stepped out.

Thump.  
The noise came again, louder this time. Gunnar walked towards the plane, listening to the thumps get louder and louder.  
He kicked the nearest metal container.  
"Oww," something inside groaned.  
Gunnar lifted the lid, staring down at the small thing under the blanket.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Gunnar peeled the blanket back.  
"People smuggling," she looked up at him. He held out his hand, the five year old grabbed it and he lifted her up and out of the container. "What happened?" Anna looked at Gun, "Is she okay?"  
"Mom's hurt, I don't know where she is, she fell from the plane."  
"Fell?"  
"She was on the hatch, someone opened it," Gunnar spoke loudly. He clutched her hand, walking towards the pickup trucks. "Stay here, I'm gonna go look for your mom."  
"No, I'm coming with you," Anna glared at Gun. He gave a sigh, he knew that look. She wasn't going to do she was told anything unless it came from her mother.  
"I want you to meet someone," Gunnar murmured. This ought to guilt trip the bastard, Gunnar thought.

Gunnar lifted Anna onto his shoulders, walking towards Lee and Ross milling around debating how to change the tyres. Either way they would have to ditch the plane, the front end was fucked but Gunnar didn't say that aloud.  
Gun coughed loudly, watching Christmas and Ross turn around.  
"Hi," Anna said.  
"What the hell -" Barney looked at Gunnar, "Where'd you find the kid?"  
"Meenya zavoot Anastasia Jensen," Anna said, staring at Barney. Anna tapped Gunnar's hand twice and he let her down off his shoulders. "Which one did it?" Anna looked up at the viking.  
"The Italian," Gunnar nodded to Barney.  
Anna approached Barney, the natural response was for Ross to crouch and meet her at eye level.  
What the -  
Anna's foot whiplashed up and kicked the Italian in the nuts.

"Violent bitch," Barney gasped as he dropped to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you? You don't go around kicking people in the -"  
"You dropped my mother from a plane, just because I'm five doesn't mean I'm stupid! Maggie wouldn't have done it without your say-so, they were colleagues."  
"Your mother killed CIA operatives for a living," Barney said.  
"Stupidhead," Anna muttered. "If my mommy survives, you stay the hell away from her!"  
"You just got your ass handed to you by a five year old," Lee chuckled.  
"What's he doing here?" Anna stared at Colt in the truck.  
"His team killed one of our people, Gunnar killed one of theirs,"  
Lee said.  
Jensen kept his mouth shut, Anna grabbed hold of Gun's hand and squeezed it tight.  
"We're going to Tool's shop, right?" Anna looked up at him. Jensen nodded, "I'll go wait in the car," Anna said.  
"You teach her that move Gunnar?" Barney groaned, "She your daughter?"  
"What do you think?" Gunnar muttered, "Where's Sara? You knew how I'd react, you set her up and now she's dead."  
"She's not dead, we were over water, I had Tool waiting in a boat. Don't get nuts Gunnar, I needed to see where her loyalty was, where yours was. I'm sorry, I should've trusted your judgement."  
"There's something else neither of us have told you, Barney..."  
"Spit it out, Gunnar."  
"Sara is an addict."  
"Meth?"  
"We met six years ago, we were high. We had sex, she got pregnant - it was a one night stand. She got put into rehab by her father two days later, he was a terrorist - dead now but he was a son of a bitch. He tried to take Anna, so I put a knife to him and made him leave."  
"You didn't kill him?"  
"Sara didn't ask me to, and Anna was standing there, " Gunnar walked away. He slid into the car next to Anna and started it up, watching Ross unpack the containers. So much for jet skis. "Let's go see your mom," Gunnar smiled at Anna.  
"Daddy?" she looked up at him.  
"How'd you know?"  
"Her face, I never forgot it. Just because it had been four years doesn't mean I'd forget, she's the most beautiful woman I ever set my eyes on."  
Anna giggled, her mom loved to say it was a fairy tale with more romance than Disney. Anna glanced back at Colt. "Hey Billy," she murmured.

* * *

"So what are you -" Sara slammed her fist on the desk as Tool forced her kneecap into place. "Motherfucker! What, you couldn't give me at least some morphine?"  
"You think Ross would let you live it down?" Tool chuckled, "So where will I put this new tattoo?"  
"Right on the abdomen, every time that bastard looks, he'll see his future."  
"You're still intent on killing him, aren't you?" Tool said, reaching for the bandage. "What happened to you in that prison?"  
"I believe the term is 'gulag'," she chuckled. "I learned to survive at whatever the cost, the prison was attacked one day and I escaped. Worked for a few years for a terrorist, then went independent.  
Tool looked up as he started to bandage her knee. The roar of a pickup truck filled his ears, Gunnar walked in thirty seconds later dragging Colt. "You got a bedframe? Ross wants to talk to this one." Colt looked at Nialson, staring at her as he walked past her. His scarf hung off his neck, blood dripped from a few cuts and bruises from his face.

"You know him?" Tool said, watching as Gunnar pinned Colt to a seat and used flexicuffs to secure him then wheeled him to a back room.  
"Never seen him."  
"Mommy!"  
A small figure came running in wearing one of Gunnar's big hooded jackets. Anna slammed herself into Sara, hugging her tightly. Sara winced as Anna collided with her knee, cringing as her daughter jumped on aforementioned knee.  
"Hey baby," Sara smiled. "You wanna sit on something other than my knee?"  
"I kicked the dinosaur in the groin," Anna whispered to her mother.  
"You did what -" Sara paled, she bit her lip and chuckled. Sara shook her head, "You have to apologise, Anna."  
"He threw you out of a plane!" Anna's jaw dropped, "Daddy stood there and did nothing!"

"He did what he could sweetie. It happened too fast. There was no time."  
"There's always time, even Grandpa saved Billy Goat Gruff!" Anna scowled at her mother, "I wish Grandpa was here instead of you!" Anna shouted as she stormed into the back room where Colt was tied up.  
The group stayed quiet, Ross and Lee looked at each other as they walked in. Yang and Hale walked in after, Toll Road carried in two cases of beer. "Drink?" Toll held up a case. Sara took one of the bottles, cracking it open and taking a swig. "I gotta take a piss," she muttered.  
"Hey Tool, where's the bathroom?"  
"Third door on the left," Tool said.  
"You alright to walk on it?"  
"Fine." Sara slid off the desk, limping badly to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and reached under her bra strap, pulling out a small bag of powder. Sara tipped it onto the back of her hand and lined it up, staring at her reflection. It was maybe half a gram, enough to stay lucid but plenty enough to get high. "Hey Nialson, you in there?" Barney's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Kid's just like her mother, huh?" Lee said, looking at Gunnar. "A real wildfire."  
"What do you expect when Sara's father was Vilain?" Gunnar snapped and took a big gulp of his bottle of scotch.

"He let Anna do anything to gain her loyalty," Gunnar muttered. He sat on one of the containers, propping his feet up on Tool's desk. 'Mustang Sally' played on the radio as Toll turned the volume up.

"Nialson, open the - "  
"I was taking a piss," she glared up at Barney as Sara opened the door. "That a problem?"  
"Your daughter kicked me in the nuts, your boyfriend nearly killed my girlfriend and then we get ambushed by a team of mercenaries looking for you and Maggie was killed!" Barney yelled.

"To Maggie," Sara raised her beer. "Taking down one corrupt CIA operative at a time, just a pity she didn't live to see Church get taken down."  
"You worked with Maggie?" Barney blinked, that was impossible. Maggie had been the one to tell him that Sara worked for Vilain. Jesus Christ, she was high, Barney noticed. Her pupils were the size of a pinhead, a spot of white powder on her hand. "Get out, take your daughter with you and go home."  
"Screw you, Jefe," Sara said. "Tool fixed me up, Tool can tell me when to leave. I don't see your name on the door, Ross."  
"Who the hell is Colt?" Barney looked at one of the doors. "Vilain's daughter's team was looking for you, why? I know you worked for him but what else?"  
"Because only I know where the five tonnes of plutonium is, my team and I hijacked the plane full of CIA agents and redirected it. We killed the spooks and I killed my team, they were just a bunch of mercs, then I put the plutonium where no one would think to look."

"You have five billion dollars worth of plutonium just stashed away?"  
"Jean said it himself, if six pounds can change the world, imagine what five tons will do. No one knows except me."  
"So Vilain's daughter wants the plutonium."  
Barney hesitated. If Vilain's daughter wanted the plutonium ... they were in deep shit.  
"Vilain's other daughter wants the plutonium."  
"What do you mean 'other' daughter?"  
"Ava wants to destroy the world, she doesn't care about money. Vilain had two daughters and a son, the son had his head shoved into rotor blades."  
"Hector."  
"Ava took over when you put a knife in Jean's chest, his other daughter fled overseas, no one knows where she is."  
"Why would Ava want to kill her own sister?"  
"She's a bitch, does she need a reason? The sister turned her back on Vilain and everything he stood for. According to rumour, she's somewhere here in the States."


	7. Chapter 7: The Only Ones Crazy Enough

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken so long, I've been working on other fics and playing Dweller. Yeah, I'm addicted -.- Damn you dungeon crawler! Apologies that this is really really short. I'll either add to it or make the next chapter even longer, I kinda wrote this on a whim so this is as far as it got.

**Diary Of A Psychopath  
Chapter 7: You Got Yourself Into This Mess, We're The Only Ones Crazy Enough To Get You Out Of It**

Rumoured was the key word, no one but a few key people even knew her sister existed. Ava stared at the blood on the tarmac, a frown on her face. Wrong, all of it. Chan's body should have been there, and Nialson's. Nialson had been ordered to keep an eye on Vika, instead she'd turned a blind eye. Vika had taken the money and run, no hesitation. Church and the Corporation had helped Vika of course, asking only for a small fee.  
"How the hell did Jensen manage to kill Flynn? I thought you said he'd be taken down easily."  
"Nialson taught him a counter," Black mumbled. "I don't know, and he's dead so what does it matter?"  
"It matters because she is one of us!" Ava snapped, "She's a Sang, not an Expendable."  
"The Sangs are over with," Black muttered. In return for the disappointing comment, he received a bullet between the eyes. Ava sighed, holstering her pistol. She walked towards the humvee, frowning as she climbed onto the outer metal step. Ava glanced at the driver, "Activate the GPS chip, find out where the bitch is."  
"Yes ma'am," the driver said.

"Anna, let's go!" Sara ordered, watching the five year old come running. "Come on, sweetie."  
"I'm sorry," Anna murmured and hugged her. "I opened the window," Anna whispered in Sara's ear.  
"I love you, sweetie," Sara murmured. "What? I didn't say I'd drive home," she snapped at Gunnar.  
"I didn't say a word," he retorted. "Go have fun with your toyboy."  
"Maggot," Sara muttered. Gunnar was an asshole when he was drunk, but he wasn't a monster. He'd never laid a hand on her and never would, Jensen would rather hack his hands off than allow a woman to be harmed by his hands, especially her. They always talked about The One, but until Sara had come along, he'd never imagined The One would even exist for him. Black hair and blue eyes, Sara went above and beyond beautiful. He sighed and stood, tossing the scotch bottle to Tool.  
"I - " he paused, "am going home with my woman, because unlike you rejects," Gunnar grinned, "I have one!"  
Toll Road rolled his eyes, he had a woman, he just never mentioned her. Layla was a normal girl, with no ties to the world of mercenaries excluding him. He hadn't asked the universe to deliver perfection, yet it had put her on his front porch with a broken-down car and no working phone. She was a kindergarten teacher at the local elementary school, she didn't smoke or drink; had no tattoos; spoke fluent Arabic and had no thoughts about having kids. It had been a sigh of relief when Layla had confessed that kids right now did not work with her current lifestyle. Nor did they work with his ... Yet somehow, Gunnar and Sara made it work. They were both psychos, admittedly Anna was a little violent but she seemed fine to him. Toll sighed, "You ever think about retirement, Barney?"  
"Only when I'm dead, til then ... The job is all we got. Maggie - ah shit," he sighed. "She didn't deserve to die that way."  
"No one does, brother," Tool spoke up, "What say you and I talk to this little chickenshit? Find out just who he's working for," Tool said.  
"After that, we find him and kill him," the tattooist shrugged.  
"Sounds good to me," Barney said. "Lee, you want to go get our new friend or shall I?"

"Move your ass," Colt muttered. "We don't have time, he's going to realise soon."  
"So? You escaped, that's all he'll know," Sara glanced over her right shoulder. "I may be a killer but I'm not stupid, soon as Ross realises-"  
"Hand the brat over now!" a female voice came from the carpark.  
Oh for shit sake, Sara groaned. She knew that voice, and face.  
"Billy, get her out of here, now," Sara ordered.  
"What about Jensen? He'll be on your tail in a minute."  
"Get Anna out of here, now!"  
Colt gave a nod, she only called him Billy when being serious. "Anna, come on," Colt held out his hand. Anna grabbed his hand, he slung her onto his back just as the car drew closer.  
"Go," Sara ordered.  
"Hey sis, long time no see huh?" Ava stepped from the car, "Who's the hunk?"  
"What do you want?"  
"I want the plutonium," Ava said.  
Tool interrupted, "Just talk it out first, Gunnar did say Sara's Vilain's daughter."  
"He was drunk," Barney said.  
"He's smarter when he's drunk, Gunnar said what he meant. You think he doesn't know she's using him? She's a methhead, he's a reformed one. They know how the game works, Gunnar might be chemically unbalanced but he's not an idiot," Tool argued. "Jensen got off the meth for a reason, the girl has to be it, and Sara has to have a reason to get back on it. Put two and two together, you'll get four."  
Barney swore under his breath, "Sell the plutonium for money and they're set up for life. You think Gunnar knows?"  
"Probably. He doesn't talk much, just like the rest of us, and Sara? I doubt she's the jealous type. If she's set on Gunnar, she doesn't care how many girls he's screwed."

"So, what now?" Billy looked up at Anna, the small angel sitting on his shoulders.  
"I don't know, pancakes?" Anna giggled, dangling Sara's wallet in front of her. "Mommy will want alone time with Gunnar, after Maggie...Maggie was nice, she taught me Mandarin. Now she's..."  
Anna buried her face in Colt's hair, a tear running down her cheek. "They killed her for doing her job, just like Vilain tried to kill you."  
"Vilain's dead now, he can't hurt you, Anna."  
"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she mumbled against his head. "Mommy said the Snow Queen can make snow whenever a kid asks..."  
"She does, it just melts faster than it appears," Colt said, a smile tugging at his lips. "Why do you think it rains so much in Washington State?"


End file.
